She gives love a bad name
by dark Rachel
Summary: Única en su especie. Fuerte, poderosa, indescriptible. Todo pasión y fiereza. Corazón teñido de verde y plata, o tal vez sólo ambición. Bellatrix. [Oneshot]


+ **You give love a bad name **es una canción de Bon Jovi. He cambiado un poco y lo he usado de título, porque se me da fatal ponerle nombre a los fics xD

He utilizado la cronología que estamos usando en un RPG de mortis, así que, si no me he equivocado, Alecto, Bellatrix y Rodolphus tienen la misma edad y van a Hogwarts juntos. Añadir además que la acción se sitúa en **1968**, dos años antes de la aparición de Lord Voldemort.

+ Es para la tabla de fanfic100es.

**She gives love a bad name**

Sinuosas curvas, labios de pecado, larga melena negra al viento.

No, no es un ángel, ni siquiera es un demonio. Es Bellatrix.

Única en su especie. Fuerte, poderosa, indescriptible. Todo pasión y fiereza. Corazón teñido de verde y plata, o tal vez sólo ambición.

La ves caminar por tu Sala Común. Arriba y abajo, ronroneando como una gatita en brazos de otros, rugiendo si es a ti a quien habla. Puebla tus sueños, tus pesadillas. Nunca sale de tu mente. No importa que luches contra su recuerdo, no importa que intentes olvidarla, porque no lo harás.

Infancia extraña y adolescencia salvaje. Un día soñó ser libre, hoy lucha por escapar de una jaula demasiado pequeña, por romper los barrotes y salir al mundo, volar y crear su propia historia. Tal vez dejar las palabras al viento, tal vez hacer historia.

Sabes quién es, sabes que es peligrosa. Caer en sus redes no es sino señal de locura. Locura como la suya. Distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo ya no es sólo una ciencia, es un arte. Caminas a duras penas sobre la línea que los separa, intentando no caer.

Y sin saberlo, ya lo has hecho. Luchas contra la idea. Pretendes convencerte de que no es más que una mentira, de que mañana ella habrá desaparecido, como el polvo al agitar la varita.

Ya no escuchas advertencias. Ni de tu hermano, ni de tu padre, ni de ese amigo tuyo que siempre anda detrás, intentando demostrarte que ella es sólo una arpía, aunque en el fondo, él la desee tanto como tú.

Hoy el día está claro, el cielo azul y las lechuzas vuelven de la caza. Te levantas, te vistes y bajas a desayunar como todos los días. Tu diosa está allí, como cada mañana. Le rindes pleitesía tan solo con mirarla, con soñar ya desde temprano sus labios contra los tuyos, su lengua en tu boca, sus manos en tu cuerpo.

Sacudes la cabeza y apartas la mirada, Rodolphus te habla, aunque no llegas a escuchar ni una palabra. ¿Qué puede estar diciendo ese cabeza hueca mientras tú observas a la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

-¿Qué?

Te mira con ojos acusadores. Y dentro de ti tienes unas tremendas ganas de mandarle a la mierda, porque Bellatrix es para ti lo más importante que hay y ése estúpido no es nadie. Nadie.

-Ayer estuve con ella.

Su voz suena lejana y llega lentamente a tu cerebro. Porque ella se ha levantado y se dirige lentamente hacia donde tú estás. Te enderezas e intentas masticar rápido, para poder hablar cuando esté aquí. Alecto viene con ella, esa bruja desagradable, baja y rechoncha, que huele a pociones repugnantes y cuyos ojos negros no dicen nada.

Ella se acerca a ti, con esa expresión que pone cuando te ve: una mezcla de repugnancia y necesidad de sexo. Desesperación absoluta de quien nunca ve la oportunidad. Tal vez sea duro. Bellatrix siempre tiene a alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Alecto no. Igual que tú.

Pasas las noches en vela, sabiendo que ella está en alguna cama ajena. A veces incluso está en tu misma habitación, oyes sus orgasmos, quieres estar ahí, con ella, pero sabes que no eres suficiente.

Pero esto no te lo esperas. No la imaginas agitando su melena, moviendo las caderas, caminando directamente hacia donde tú y Rodolphus os encontráis… sin mirarte en absoluto.

Sus ojos negros están puestos en tu amigo, en el compañero que tienes al lado, y que lleva más de cuatro años animándote, dándote consuelo, diciendo que algún día será tuya…

…y, al parecer, mintiéndote.

Ahora se acerca, y le besa. Le besa como quisieras que besara a ti. Porque ella es pasión, fuego y poder. Fuerza que arrasa con todo, y voluntad de hierro que la llevará donde sea. Sexo a medianoche en la torre de astronomía que quedará en fantasía toda tu vida, y labios de hielo que queman como el peor de los incendios.

Pero, amigo, no es a ti a quien quiere. No se acostará contigo, ni te honrará con las caricias de sus manos, ni siquiera con un movimiento de varita que acabe con tu vida. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si ella conoce tu nombre? ¿Si sabe que existes? ¿Si te considera algo más que una rata?

Bellatrix Druella Black es tu fantasía, tu pesadilla y tu sueño inalcanzable.

Ahora lloras, como una nena, porque Lestrange la ha conseguido, y te equivocas. Crees que es suya, que la domará, y que él cumplirá tu sueño, pero no te das cuenta.

No te das cuenta de que Bella es libre, fiera y que nunca podrá amar seres insignificantes como vosotros. No sois más que unos insectos en el camino, nadie importante a quien tomar en cuenta. No sabes que dentro de dos años, aparecerá un hombre, tal vez un dios, y será el único que la haga suya. Ni tu amigo, ni ninguno de esos otros hombres que se la han tirado en las noches de luna llena habrán sido nada para ella.

Porque ella es una diosa, y por eso merece un dios.

_Bellatrix_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
